El idioma del amor
by Nocturnals
Summary: ¿No era ése, después de todo, el idioma del amor?
1. Divina casualidad

**El idioma del amor**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Divina casualidad.

* * *

Jeanne se detuvo en su caminar suavemente y enfocó sus ojos rojizos en una clara dirección. Lo observó. La muchacha juraría que sus ojos la habían engañado, pero sus sentidos estaban en lo correcto; era él. Ren Tao le sostenía la mirada varios metros adelante en la misma vereda francesa. Ella iba y él venía. Se toparon de frente en una ciudad tan populosa como París, en una temporada caótica como lo eran las festividades navideñas. Pero por alguna razón que Jeanne denominó "mandato divino" y Ren "casualidad" se encontraron en sus caminos aquel día.

La antigua doncella le sonrió con calidez antes de asentir en sutil reconocimiento. Fue mutuo, pues él devolvió el gesto con su entera sobriedad. El joven heredero avanzó unos pocos pasos para cerrar las distancias, ella alzó los ojos para no perder el contacto visual. Ren Tao no era una persona de palabras, si quería comunicarse con él debía observar sus ojos.

— Buen día, joven Tao. — Ella saludó cortésmente, como lo era ella misma.

—Buen día.

Era casi mediodía, recordó Jeanne, y ella tenía cosas que hacer. No por nada estaba un día sábado en las principales avenidas parisinas, y se estaba retrasando. Supuso, además, que el joven frente a ella tendría sus propios asuntos que atender. Pero contrariando sus propios horarios, ella decidió ahondar la conversación.

—¿Qué le trae a mí país? — Preguntó, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Ren Tao tardó varios segundos antes de decir "negocios". La muchacha se reprochó no haberlo supuesto, ya que conocía un poco sobre la acomodada vida que él tenía, y los deberes que llevaban consigo. Ren se quedó de pie unos segundos luego de que ella comentara algo más sin saber qué agregar. No eran amigos, pero Ren sentía que estaba en deuda con ella y le inspiraba tranquilidad. La antigua doncella de hierro no era como las otras mujeres con las que convivía, ella no le causaba deseos de aislarse para dejar de oírla.

—Iba a tomar un té. — Expresó la chica. — ¿Tiene tiempo para acompañarme, si así lo quiere?

—Suena bien. — Aceptó y luego indicó con un gesto una cafetería más adelante. —Vayamos allí.

Jeanne caminó a su lado sin decir una palabra hasta que estuvieron en el café. Se sentaron en un sitio apartado del bullicio y no debieron esperar para ser atendidos. En aquellas épocas todos los negocios aumentaban el número de trabajadores por el incremento de clientela. Cuando él intentó pedir su orden la camarera se vio en apuros; no hablaba inglés. Ella explicó brevemente en su idioma natal que no le comprendía. Jeanne sonrió.

—Él quiere un café con crema, doble azúcar y mucha leche. — Tradujo la quinceañera para facilitar el trabajo de la mesera.

—Oh, disculpe, pensé que usted también era extranjera. — La trabajadora murmuró, apenada. — ¿Desea usted algo más?

—Un té negro sin azúcar estaría bien, por favor.

La mesera asintió y murmuró una suave disculpa en inglés hacia Ren. Éste asintió ya que de todas maneras la mujercita no podría comprenderlo. Eso de los idiomas era un enredo, y aunque él manejaba fluidamente cinco de ellos eso no significaba menores problemas. Jeanne dejó su bolso colgándolo en su silla antes de retomar sus intentos de comunicación.

—Pensé que quizá hablaría usted francés, veo que no es así.

—Hablo inglés, mandarín, japonés, español y portugués. — Enumeró, tratando de defenderse. — Aún no hablo francés.

Agregó ese "aún" como un signo claro de que lo haría, que era cuestión de tiempo. Aunque no tuviera que ser necesariamente cierto ella no lo sabría. La joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente que a él le había molestado verse en evidencia; resultaba que Ren Tao, empresario y chamán, no era perfecto y no lo sabía todo como a él le gustaba aparentar.

—Entiendo. Yo podría ser su traductora, o enseñarle lo básico si desea aprender. — Ofreció, mientras agradecía a la mesera que dejaba su orden. — Por otro lado, quizá su estadía en Francia no sea lo suficientemente extensa para darse tiempo para eso ¿No es así?

Ren dio un sorbo largo a su café con leche antes de contestar. Había sido un momento para pensar al respecto. La Jeanne actual lucía muy diferente a la que el recordaba, aunque no había crecido demasiado en altura. Usaba un largo vestido blanco con pliegues y bordados, pero era mucho más delicado y liviano que aquel vestido victoriano que la había visto usar hacia años. Le calculaba unos quince o dieciséis años, aunque a medida que avanzaban en su conversación le mostraba cuán madura era en realidad.

Apenas si se dieron cuenta que habían pasado cuatro horas desde el mediodía cuando ella dijo que se hacía tarde tras mirar su reloj. Realmente se hacía tarde, comprendió él. Entonces pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez en el umbral ambos se miraron para despedirse, pero antes de que ella emitiera una palabra él levantó la mano acallándola.

—Mañana, aquí, a las nueve de la mañana. — Indicó él.

Jeanne comprendió de inmediato a lo que él se refería.

—Seré puntual. — Prometió ella antes de inclinarse y reemprender su camino.

Ren Tao la observó irse y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sí, era interesante.

* * *

Escribí toda la historia en una mañana, mientras se suponía que estudiaba. No podía sacármela de la cabeza, y debía escribirla. Estuve leyendo sobre ambos y aunque encontré una que otra historia sobre sus comienzos yo tenía otra idea de lo mismo. No he leído todo el manga, pero me he molestado en averiguar todo lo que considero indispensable para esta historia. Ojalá les guste. Para aquellos que han leído el manga en su totalidad, les pido que si encuentran algún error, me lo hagan saber. La historia consta de cuatro capítulos. Es sencillo, creo yo, pero me gusta en general.

Ojalá compartan mí opinión.

¡Un beso enorme!


	2. Intriga

**El idioma del amor**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me __pertenece__._

* * *

Capítulo dos: Intriga.

* * *

Las visitas en el café fueron varias, en un inicio la excusa fue aprender francés. Él sería un magnate del mundo comercial y debía ser tan instruido como pudiera. De haberlo querido podría haber contratado a uno o varios profesores de renombre. Pero no, él estaba allí con una muchacha cuatro años menor que él quien le observaba con infinita paciencia. La parte más difícil del francés, le había comentado ella, es la forma de pronunciarlo correctamente. Lo era al menos para él.

El español sólo usaba sonidos producidos en la boca, sin necesidad de vocalizaciones o el uso de la garganta. El japonés igual. El portugués era algo distinto, pero no variaba demasiado del español. El mandarín era su idioma natal, y aprender inglés fue para él pan comido. Por lo tanto el francés no suponía un mayor reto.

Salvo por Jeanne.

¿No había pasado ya, a sus dieciocho años, la etapa en la que las mujeres lo distraían con facilidad? Él habría afirmado que sí, sin dudarlo, de no ser porque estaba intrigado con la muchacha. Había reacomodado toda su agenda para ese viaje por las mañanas de tutela. Además de eso, había informado que se quedaría en París hasta finales de diciembre. Sus padres no se habían opuesto ni preguntaron motivos, como siempre.

¿Por qué su cabello era tan plateado? ¿Ella arreglaba su cabello cada día o era naturalmente ondulado, de modo tan perfecto? ¿Usaría maquillaje o la adolescencia no había afectado su piel? ¿Sería su voz tan suave capaz de alcanzar notas altas al cantar?

—¿Joven Tao? — Ella lo llamó, por tercera vez.

Ren subió su mirada hasta la de ella y la vio temblar por primera vez, realmente hacía frío. Pero ella no había temblado por el frío o por alguna clase de temor. La francesa había tiritado cuando él la observó tan penetrantemente, como si pudiera leer cada pensamiento suyo, ver cada error y sentir cada emoción suya como propia. Abrió la boca para reiterar su pregunta cuando él negó con la cabeza.

Era una pérdida de tiempo aprender un idioma cuando no podía dejar de observar a su pequeña profesora. Jeanne no comprendió el gesto, aunque con los días había aprendido a interpretarle. Ren pidió la cuenta y pagó, ese era el acuerdo. Él pagaba la comida y ella, a cambio, le enseñaba. A Ren no le había parecido del todo justo para ella, pero nada pudo hacer contra la obstinación de Jeanne.

"No aceptaré otro pago, no lo considero un trabajo sino un tiempo agradable con un viejo conocido. Un amigo."

—Vamos a caminar. — Él ordenó y ella alzó una ceja. — Por favor.

Ren por su parte había entendido que para ella lo primordial eran los modales. Si lo pedía amablemente y era prudente, ella accedería.

—No hemos concluido la clase, usted aún no maneja el pretérito simple. — Le advirtió, y era casi gracioso ver a alguien tan suave siendo estricta.

—Lo aprendí— Respondió en francés y se levantó de su sitio. — Ahora, vámonos. No hay mejor forma de practicar un idioma que hablándolo.

—Muy acertado, joven Tao.

París podía ser una ciudad preciosa con su invierno era frío y tormentoso casi de modo poético. El tiempo era cambiante aunque las nubes grises eran una manta constante sobre el cielo. Ese día en particular era ventoso como pocos pero el viento no impidió que conversaran sin prisa por las calles transitadas.

—¿Conoce usted los bazares franceses? — Ella preguntó.

—No salgo de las grandes avenidas, no tengo necesidad.

—¿Le gustaría conocerlos, ahora? Son muy vastos y agradables, en especial en esta época. — Agregó. — Además, debo ir por unos adornos. Si usted gusta acompañarme, podría aprender a negociar precios en francés.

No supo qué lo llevo a aceptar, si la sonrisa sincera de Jeanne, o el hecho de que no encontró una excusa para negarse a ir. No le agradaban las multitudes y estaba seguro de que el lugar estaría abarrotado de compradores de última hora. Ese día sería noche-buena. Se dejó guiar por la muchacha entre los peatones; ella le tomaba de la mano enredando sus delicados dedos entre los suyos sin demasiada ceremonia.

Si ella supiera que era la primera a quien dejaba que lo tironease de un lado a otro, que en lo que a él refería comúnmente sería un atrevimiento, estaba seguro que ella se reiría y le diría algo como "siempre hay una primera vez para todo, joven Tao." De alguna manera, le irritaba y agradaba que la muchacha lo llamara de ese modo. Respetuoso pero cercano.

—Es allá. — Indicó, mientras aceleraba el paso.

La gente se volteaba a verlos, estaba seguro que resultarían una escena graciosa. Una chica de poco más de un metro cincuenta, delgada y frágil, tirando de un muchacho de un metro setenta y cinco de un lado a otro. En especial porque eran básicamente una contraposición. Ella era pequeña, delicada, de cabello claro y ojos oscuros, amable y cálida, el era casi su antípoda. Alto, gélido, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, introvertido, lejano y austero. Además, ella era europea a todas luces y él claramente chino. Por supuesto que llamaban la atención.

—¿Joven Tao? — Jeanne estaba sorprendida de lo distraído que él lucía.

Desde su modo de ver Ren era siempre curioso y estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, vigilante como pocos. Pero los últimos días parecía disperso. Ella lo había dejado atrás para ir a comprar los pocos adornos que quería agregar al árbol que había decorado en su casa. Aquella que habitaba ella hacía pocos meses.

Caminó hacia él cuando se dio cuenta que sus llamados no eran capaces de captar su atención. Tomó un collar navideño de colores brillantes, que normalmente rodeaban al árbol como las luces, y lo envolvió en su cuello poniéndose de puntillas. Se rió.

—¿Qué mantiene su mente ocupada de modo que no logra oírme aunque esté a su lado?

Él quitó el collar que ella había formado de su cuello y lo enredó en el de ella, tratando de no llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Jeanne esperaba una respuesta.

— Tú— Respondió con total honestidad— Deberías devolver el collar o pagarlo, el encargado no nos saca los ojos de encima.

Ella devolvió el collar al instante, pero no dejó que el tema se escapara.

—¿Por qué sería yo la causante de tu ensimismamiento?

Ren Tao suspiró. La chica era inocente de más o lo estaba exasperando a propósito. Pero luego se planteó que, en realidad, no conocía el verdadero motivo de su distracción continua.

— No lo sé, a decir verdad. Me intrigas.

Entonces Jeanne se rió sin poder evitarlo. Trató de calmar sus risas ocultando su boca detrás de la manga de su vestido pero fue completamente inútil. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente, una vez que pudo contenerse.

— Joven Ren, entonces debo decir que es mutuo— Él no pasó por alto el hecho de que lo llamó por su nombre. — ¿Se comprometería usted a responder mis preguntas, y saciar su curiosidad, a cambio de que yo haga lo mismo con usted?

Él asintió y apreció el breve pero marcado color que tomaba su cabello bajó la luz del sol invernal. Ella resplandecía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial porque al ser mi primera historia de este Manga estaba un poco nerviosa. Estoy satisfecha por haber interpretado bien a los personajes según su punto de vista, espero que siga siendo así. Subiré un capítulo todos los días, o lo que queda para terminarlo; es decir mañana y pasado-mañana.

¡Ojalá les guste!

Comparto su idea de que amaría ver más historias de esta pareja. ¡Saludos!


	3. Descubrimientos

**El idioma del amor.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo tres: Descubrimientos.

* * *

—Así que estás emancipada. — Ren apuntó, mientras caminaban.

—Sí, legalmente lo estoy. — Asintió. — Luego de la muerte de Marco heredé casi todo lo que era suyo. Además, fui emancipada por cuestiones de administración.

Ren Tao observó el cielo que oscurecía a cada minuto antes de seguir la conversación. Le quedaban pocos días en Francia, aunque no supo precisar cuántos.

—¿Todo lo que era suyo?

—Marco no era un ex militar, él tenía un negocio de automóviles. Aún funciona y sin que yo lo supiera, él había dejado todo para mí en caso de que sobreviviéramos. — Jeanne lo miró— Por supuesto; un gran porcentaje va a la caridad.

—Ya veo.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar de nuevo a las principales avenidas. Una vez allí, en una esquina, se quedaron de pie y en silencio. No sabían bien cómo proceder luego de tantas confesiones. Jeanne sentía que estaba demasiado expuesta y vulnerable. No había hablado con nadie sobre la muerte de Marco luego del juicio en el que resulto emancipada. Habían conversado mucho, ahondando poco a poco. Por su parte el joven metió las manos en los bolsillos. Comprendía a la perfección y la realidad lo abrumó momentáneamente; Jeanne estaba tan sola como él.

—Pronto será navidad. — Dijo ella, contenta. — Pronto será el cumpleaños de nuestro señor.

Aunque no compartían la misma religión ni las mismas creencias, Ren sintió la felicidad y al mismo tiempo el abandono y resignación de ella. Su Dios no la había abandonado nunca, no le dejó sola. Jeanne se ajustó la bufanda naranja que llevaba ese día y se giró para mirar a su acompañante al rostro. Era hora de despedirse, estaba anocheciendo.

—La navidad es una celebración muy importante para los católicos ¿No es así?

—Lo es, sí, la más importante luego de Pascuas.

Ren no tenía idea de qué era eso, pero lo ignoró.

—Los chinos tenemos la convicción de que a las fiestas importantes hay que pasarlas en compañía. La felicidad se comparte, o una tontería de esas.

—Yo no soy china, ni usted católico. — Marcó ella y Ren entendió de inmediato que no le dejaría acompañarla, como había insinuado. — Pero me sentiría honrada de pasar la Navidad con usted si no tiene otros compromisos.

Él asintió despacio, sin comprenderla del todo ¿Por qué se molestaba en remarcar sus diferencias antes de invitarlo a quedarse con ella el resto del día? No la entendía, luego de escuchar toda su historia aún quería indagar sobre ella. Su modo de pensar, de andar, de ver, de oír, de sentir y de dar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente estaba tan interesado en ella? Sentía que no lo sabía todo sobre la francesa, pero no tenía ninguna obligación de saberlo. No tenía motivos reales para querer saberlo todo sobre Jeanne. Ninguno. No era relevante, ella no era relevante para él. No debería serlo.

Pero de todas maneras llegaron a su pequeño departamento, tan pulcro y sencillo como ella, y se acomodaron allí. Cenaron abundantemente porque Jeanne decía que era una festividad importante, y que debía ser una auténtica fiesta. Por eso bebieron sólo un poco de alcohol, un pequeño brindis que a Jeanne le daba felicidad y a él le daba igual. Luego ella abrió las puertas del balcón y salieron a él para ver el cielo parisino llenarse de fuegos artificiales.

—Feliz cumpleaños— Murmuró ella, para luego reírse.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pasó la Navidad siendo tan feliz?

Las calles pronto se llenaron de vida, la gente se arremolinaba en las esquinas a contemplar el espectáculo. Ren tenía otro frente a él. Jeanne D'arc sonreía iluminada tenuemente por los fuegos artificiales, aferrada a la barandilla del balcón y riendo como la niña que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser. Era bella. Ella y su piel blanca, sus ojos rojizos y su cabello de nieve. Toda ella era bonita. Y era dulce, callada y educada.

Ren Tao se dio cuenta en ese instante que la quería junto a él hasta que se aburriera de ella. Pero no estaba seguro de que eso ocurriera en algún momento, porque hasta ese entonces la quería para él. De modo que en un arrebato de coraje colocó su mano sobre la de ella y cuando Jeanne se giró ante el toque él la besó.

Jeanne le tocó la mejilla con toda la paz que la embargaba y se dejó besar, y lo besó. Luego él la llevó adentro donde siguieron conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero pasó, y siguió pasando.

Antes de que se durmiesen extendidos en el sofá discreto de Jeanne ella lo besó a picotazos tímidos. Al despertar Ren le besó las mejillas y descendió hasta su boca en besos mariposa. Pero siguieron fingiendo que nada pasaba. Hasta que los días comenzaron a agotarse. Diciembre que se les acababa, y el año se iba con él.

Jeanne sabía que Ren Tao debía irse pronto. Por eso una tarde, aunque estaba resuelta a dejarlo ir, se vio egoísta por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando enredó sus dedos entre los suyos y le suplicó con la mirada. Incluso lo exteriorizó.

—No me olvides.

Ren Tao no respondió aquella vez, sólo la besó. Y aquel beso sabía a un "quédate conmigo" que Jeanne no dijo cuando él abordó el avión.

* * *

¡Ya! Tercer capítulo subido. Queda uno más. Espero que les guste.

¡Besos!


	4. Razones

**El idioma del amor**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: Razones.

* * *

Jeanne abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento a mediados de Enero muy temprano. Eran las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada. Pensó de inmediato que sería una emergencia para despertarla a tales horas. Pero no era eso. Ren Tao estaba del otro lado de la puerta con un par de bolsas y vestía traje. Ella no podía evocar un momento en el cual se viera más gallardo que en ese momento. Y ella que estaba aún en camisón.

—Yo… no sabía que vendría. — Dijo, ruborizada.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar como muchas otras veces. No podía creer que él estuviese allí, era una posibilidad que estuviera aún dormida.

—Pero estoy muy feliz de verle. — Confesó, abochornada por su propia felicidad y honestidad.

—Lamento despertarte de esta manera. — Fue lo primero que dijo. — ¿Buenos días o buenas noches?

Jeanne trataba de arreglarse el cabello cuando le sonrió. No se había dado cuenta de que él le hablaba en francés hasta ese mismo momento. Caminó hasta Ren y le quitó las bolsas dejándolas en una mesita ratona. Luego se puso de puntillas y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro masculino. Sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando la estrechó brevemente.

— Traje dulces para desayunar. — Trató de desviar el tema el mayor de los dos.

— ¿Magdalenas y torta de chocolate, debo suponer? — Ella bromeó, recordando el dulce favorito de ambos.

Ren asintió y comenzó a encender las luces de la habitación mientras ella preparaba el té. La francesa se tomó unos minutos para arreglarse precariamente mientras el agua hervía. Estaba feliz, ridículamente feliz. Luego de haber llegado a su hogar cuando Tao abordó se sentía extraña, era esa sensación opaca luego de la luz liquida de una risa sonora. Hueca.

Se colocó una falda celeste hasta los tobillos y una camisa blanca femenina, que fue lo primero que encontró y combinaba. Ella sirvió el té conteniendo unas ganas absurdas de besarlo repetidas veces. Se sentía cohibida por sus propios pensamientos. Aunque, por otro lado, Ren Tao no solía contenerse. Le había costado horrores ser honesto consigo mismo aquellos días. Se juró a sí mismo superarla, dejarla atrás como había hecho antes con otras mujeres.

Pero había vuelto a ella, como el pájaro libre a su nido cálido en otoño. Él tomó su mano femenina y la miró con verdadero interés; las líneas que trazaban su destino en sus palmas. No creía en lo absoluto en esas tonterías pero era una excusa válida para tocarla. Jeanne tembló. Siempre temblaba cuando él la tocaba.

Esos días de separación, que fueron casi tres semanas, le hicieron darse cuenta de que había anhelado su presencia. Lo quería a su lado, quería sus conversaciones escuetas y llenas de significados. Con sus gestos sinceros y sus frases educadas y francas. Lo quería en las tardes de cansancio y las mañanas de mutuo aprendizaje. Lo quería a él, tocándole las manos con las suyas calientes.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo sola que una vez que se sintió reconfortada por una compañía agradable no quería abandonarla? Ella no quería ser abandonada otra vez; pero era muy ingenua para entender aún que Ren Tao se había convertido en algo más que un amigo con el que compartía sus tardes. Tao era, sencillamente, paz en su alma confusa.

Jeanne suspiró, llamando la atención del joven chino que soltó sus manos de inmediato. Ella rodeó la mesa hasta sentarse a su lado, colocando las manos de él entre las suyas y repitiendo el mudo acto de delinear los pliegues de éstas. Una caricia silenciosa.

Cuando Jeanne levantó la vista tenía los ojos llenos de calma y tranquilidad. Confiaba en él de una forma tan ciega y absurda que no lograba encontrar lógica. Él la dejó acariciarlo a su antojo, sin tapujos ni excusas. Había vuelto para llevársela con él por toda Europa y Asia, en sus recorridos firmando y negociando contratos.

— Arma tus valijas, el vuelo es esta noche. — Expresó, intentando que ella comprendiera sin dar más incómodas explicaciones.

"Te quiero a mi lado."

Habían pasado dos semanas y media juntos, y tres de ausencia. Ren no pudo retomar su normalidad al dejarla allí en el aeropuerto. No le había contestado a su "No me olvides" porque olvidarla era la idea y no quería mentirle. Se había apegado a una chica en unos pocos días, algo que no era natural en él. Jeanne le atraía como un imán, y él había intentado huir de ella. No lo logró. Le tomó tiempo de meditación comprender que ella era apropiada: en algún momento debería casarse y buscar una mujer que se ajustara a él. No había tenido que buscarla porque ella misma se presentó y era, además, la chamán más fuerte luego de aquella mujer madura. Debía ser ella.

La antigua doncella de hierro lo besó sin apuros, permitiéndole por primera vez colarse dentro de su boca. No se apresuraron ni presionaron al otro. Eran dos seres introvertidos y calmos, ansiosos de una paz que habían tardado mucho en encontrar. Por eso mismo comprendían que lo que fuera que habían desarrollado no necesitaba explicaciones ni lógica. Ren lo denominaría "atracción" buscando ocultar sus sentimientos toscos y Jeanne "cariño" porque la palabra amor los asustaba a ambos. Jeanne había amado tanto que se sentía gastada, y nunca ese tipo de amor.

"Claro, lo sé, yo también."

Se separaron varios minutos después y las palabras no veían a sus bocas. Ren sonrió levemente y le acarició el cabello; estaba tratando de ser amable con ella aunque no era lo suyo. Jeanne se rió ante los esfuerzos poco exitosos de él por ser tierno. Ella sabía que lo era, dentro de él, detrás de sus pupilas y esa actitud arisca. Y Ren sabía que la francesa estaba más rota que él, triste pero siempre dando. Cansada de nunca recibir, agotada de dar. Tanto que casi se queda sin ella misma.

No, Ren se dijo, Jeanne se estaba dando a ella misma. A él.

Porque aunque Jeanne amaba Francia con toda su alma, no volvió a poner un pie en ella hasta medio año luego. Vivía en las nubes, viajando con él de un lado a otro, sin pasar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Conociendo todo lo que nunca antes conoció, aunque siempre sincera en su humildad.

Irían a Berlín antes de regresar a Francia, pasar unos días y arreglar temas legales. Luego tomarían un vuelo directo a China donde se casarían. Finalmente.

Ella miraba a Ren a su lado en el avión privado que ocupaban. Estaba leyendo una guía turística tratando de aprenderse las calles de Berlín antes de llegar allí. Jeanne sonrió. Después de todo, el mapa estaba en francés.

¿No era ése, después de todo, el idioma del amor?

* * *

¡Hola! Casi se me olvida subir el capítulo, de no ser porque mi amiga me lo recordó sin saberlo realmente. Es el último capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Lo más probable, siendo honesta, es que no suba nada de este fandom o pairing por un buen rato. Pero estén atentos, quizá tenga otro ataque de "escribimania" un día de estos, como aquel del cual surgió esta historia.

De nuevo, muchas gracias. Me alegró mucho que les haya agradado y todos esos comentarios positivos que esperé con ansias. Gracias de verdad. 

¡Ojalá el final no los decepcione!

Besos.


End file.
